Camelot
by fandomsbeawesome
Summary: This is Alex's point of view of To Camelot by JustMeandAlwaysWillBe


**This is my first story. This is Alex's POV of JustMeandAlwaysWillBe's story To Camelot. No flames please :) EnJoY**

* * *

Damn it Elisa! You should be here by now! Today we even have the science exam! This is not like you!

I looked around the class. The desks are scrambled in an non orderly fashion and my teacher Mr. Dementor is handing out pencils to the student who have arrived. Some people haven't come yet. It's a winter morning so some of the buses are late as usual. My best friend Elisa takes the bus but she said she would be here. Plus George takes the same bus as Elisa and he is sitting right beside me.

"George." I call

He looks up from his tablet, I think he is playing light bike.

"Hey Alex." He greets

"Was Elisa on the bus?" I continue

"Nahh." He answers

Mr. Dementor walk over to George and hands him a pencil. Just before he gives one to me I grab one out of my pencil box. I always carry pencils. I ALWAY have everything I need for class in my pencil case. Everyone asks me for my pencil sharpener. I think I'm the only one who has one in grade 9.

I tap my pencil rapidly against my desk in nervousness. Elisa is never late and she regularly texts me when she is sick. I feel something is wrong this time. I can't take it any longer. I grab my phone from my back pocket and walk out of the classroom.

"Hello?" I hear Elisa on the other end.

"Where are you? We have the big test today!" I rant

"Well sorRY for getting sucked into Camelot." She replies. I can tell she is been slightly sarcastic.

"Aww you went without me." I joke.

"Yeah. And I'm on a cell and they have no idea what it is. I'll bring you back something Alex."

"Ok I'll explain you're gone."

The other line became dead air. Seems like she is sick just forgot to text me. In my group of friends we have a joke that when we are sick we are secretly saving the world. We are a group of geeks and we are definitely proud.

I turned off my phone and headed back in the class. All of my fellow students and friends have finally arrived. It was time to take the test of doom. It's the thickest booklet I have ever written in. I take a deep breath and gulp. I wonder if it hit my head on the desk hard enough I"ll die.

All of a sudden I am swallowed into darkness and I am falling, falling fast. The classroom I was in vanished. I don't know how or understand it. Maybe I'm fainting? Then THUD I hit hard ground.

"What the hell..." I say rolling around on the ground. "Crash landing, crash landing." I murmur. Wait a second. I think. I feel my pencil in my hand. I sit up fast and look around. I'm really in Camelot!

"Haha, hey Alex!" Elisa giggles.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask rubbing my temple.

Elisa just nods her head in approval. I pull myself off the ground and examine my surroundings. I'm in a medieval court room of a castel few people are around. Prestine clean floors are too clean for an age before vacuums and waxing. Fancy light (or I guess candle fixtures) fixtures and ornate furniture display the room nicely. An older but not old man sitting on the main throne is ahead of me. Im guessing thats the king. A younger man with blond hair and bright blue eyes sits beside him, a prince by the looks of him. His servant a dark haired younger man at the prince's side. The throne room is full of knights, servants and the kinds ward. I know where I am and I recognize everyone.

"Who is this?" The king asks Elisa.

"Oh this is my friend Alex, Alex I think you know everyone." She introduces.

"Wheres Aragon?" I ask jokingly. We both burst out in laughter. Looking at other peoples faces I notice their confusion.

"If you are going to stay in Camelot you will need a room to stay in the palace." Uther says.

Elisa and I fist bump.

"And also if they are going to stay they will need appropriate dress." The kings ward Morgana states.

Elisa and I look at eachother knowingling."If you want us to wear dresses," Elisa starts.

"You'll have to catch us first." I finish. We turn and bolt leaving the courtroom. If we wanna run we can run fast. We ran out of the castle, through the village and were about to reach the forest when I felt myself being picked up from the waist. Whoever picked us up I can tell is really strong and tall. I look to see Elisa being held up by the other arm. I look her face to see the she is thinking the same thing I'm thinking. We both kick the man holding us in the nuts HARD! Instantly we are dropped. We run again almost we are at the forest till I feel being restrained at my arms. I look at Elisa she has two knights holding her back too. One knight per arm. At first we struggle to try to get free, but it doesn't work. We both began to pout. Arthur comes up to us running, he seems to be a bit out of breath.

"Can you please tell them to let us go, we just really don't like dresses." Elisa explains, I can see she has her best puppy face on. Arthur motions to the knights to let us go. We all start to head back to the castle. Elisa puts her arm over my shoulder and we smirk at each other because for running away from people at this distance makes this is our new record.

"Hey Alex, dresses." Elisa says dully. I groan in reply. I HATE dresses same with Elisa.

"She is going to dress you like you're dolls." Arthur warns. We both grimace.

"Nooooo!" I moan. Elisa giggles and pushes me in the shoulder, I push her back of course. We walk back to the palace where Gwen and Morgana await. Arthur pushed us towards them. We both were shouting things like c'mon, lemme at 'em and not fair! I stuck my tongue out in immaturity. Gwen grabs me as Morgana grabs Elisa. I can see they are all enjoying this. We are still squirming and fussing in the trip up to Morgana's chambers.

"Can you please get our backpacks from the throne room?" Elisa asks. Gwen nods and goes out the door. I guess my backpack travel with me, it was beside my desk during the exam.

"Can we pleease wear our own clothes?" I plead.

"Uhh no." Morgana sighs. She struts over to her closet and carefully picks two dresses that she probably wore when she was young. One is deep red with black details, the other is bright blue with forest green details. Elisa grabs the red one so I grab the blue one. I prefer brighter colours and really dark ones like black and browns. Ok, ok I lied I like colours period.

"Now go change." Morgana orders. Elisa and I reluctantly change into these abominations behind the screens set up in the room. I leave my rainbow knee highs on under my dress. I love socks especially my knee highs, the more colourful the better. When I'm done changing Gwen braids my hair and twists it into a bun. Morgana does the same with Elisa.

"Doone," Morgana sang. "Time for the feast." Gwen says. that we are pulled back to the throne room. The two women lead us through the castle and seat us at the council table. I sit to the right of Arthur, Elisa to my right.

"Your sister seems evil." Elisa tells Arthur. He nods trying not to laugh in response.


End file.
